vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard
Summary of the Series Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード Kādofaito!! Vangādo) is a Japanese multimedia franchise created in collaboration with Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R), Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani. It currently consists of multiple anime television series, an official trading card game, a manga series, and an anime/live action film. The franchise started with an anime and is owned by Bushiroad, a major collectible card game company in Japan. There are 10 seasons of Cardfight!! Vanguard along with a reboot series that is currently on-going and a movie: -Cardfight!! Vanguard (2011) -Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit -Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker -Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate -Cardfight!! Vanguard The Movie: Neon Messiah -Cardfight!! Vanguard G -Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis -Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate -Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT -Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z -Cardfight!! Vanguard (2018) The plot, in the beginning, follows the story of a boy and a new Vanguard Cardfighter named Aichi Sendou, someone who previously lived his life looking backward rather than forwards. However, he has a card called “Blaster Blade” that was given to him when he was little, which is the sole thing that sustains him. He was given Blaster Blade by Kai Toshiki, a cool-hearted high schooler who introduces Aichi to the world-wide popular Cardfight!! Vanguard training card-game. A game where players, or "cardfighters" battle using imagination to send their souls to a planet called Cray and fight alongside the creatures of the planet, leading them into battle as their "Vanguards". Aichi immediately likes Vanguard, so he begins to play it with his friends Misaki Tokura and Kamui Katsuragi, and others like his new rival Kai (who is one of the best Vanguard players). Aichi plays every day and he strives with all his heart and soul to play better so that when he battles Kai, Kai will recognize Aichi’s worth as an equal. Power of this Verse Most Units in Cardfight!! Vanguard are Large-Star level busters with the weakest being Building levelers and are very well supported by Skills and Mechanics that appeal to their Grade, Race, and Power. In addition, each Unit in the game is also separated by the clans that they belong to, with there being multiple clans with skills and abilities that are unique to each clan. For general abilities of the Units, they include but are not limited to Existence Erasure with every attack unleashed, Mid-Godly Regeneration, and various forms of Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Energy Manipulation, and Attack negation. Trigger Units have helpful effects by being able to heal Vanguards, re-stand Units or increase the power of Units to great degrees. There are mechanics involving "The Soul" where Vanguard Units use Soul Manipulation in different forms for paying the costs to use some skills. There is also "Guarding" when Units are sacrificed for defensive purposes and can weaken opponent Units to survive against onslaughts. Cardfighters also share general abilities that are achieved through their power of imagination, which is what Vanguard is generally centered around. All Cardfighters, besides Imagination Manipulation, have Soul Projection for projecting their souls onto Planet Cray during cardfights, Summoning to various degrees, Possession, Fusionism, Transformation and Mind Control by being able to "Call" and "Ride" Units on Cray, using "Rear-Guards" or becoming "Vanguards" during battle to make powerful formations of Units and use strategic combinations to use their Units at their full capacity. All while simultaneously, Cardfighters battle each other using cards on Planet Earth, being able to act and remain conscious without souls residing in their bodies. While the Cardfighters themselves are not particularly strong without using their Units, there are Cardfighters who have powerful abilities much above the standard kind. Such as Misaki Tokura and her Photographic Memory, Toshiki Kai achieving Soul Manipulation and Subjective Reality with his imagination, and Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori's PSYqualia, a set of loosely defined powers that make PSYqualia the strongest ability a Cardfighter would be lucky to obtain. PSYqualia includes, but is not limited to Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, and Information Analysis. Overall, this verse is quite strong for a Trading Card Game Universe and is likely to gain a jump in power and abilities as it is further expanded upon. Accepted Calculations *Misaki's Goddess of the Cresent Moon Tsukuyomi moving the moon Scaling Rules Being a card-game related franchise, there will obviously be some great difficulties in properly determining tiers for the characters of this universe and the scaling that would come from it. Due to potential contradictions, inconsistencies and outliers, Cardfight!! Vanguard will be given a limited and restricted set of scaling rules. We are not under any condition going to scale the Units off of each through Point-Values to determine how strong they are or what tiers they should be placed in. We will also not automatically scale the Card-fighters to or off each other via beating each other in card-fights which could involve game mechanics as contributing factors in some cases. That said, we have devised a method for us to properly tier Cardfight!! Vanguard characters the best way we see possible without having things be blown out of proportion. The scaling rules are as followed: Units: Units can only have a page here on the Wikia if they are treated as at least one of two things: -They are notable important Units from within the franchise. Examples would be Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord, units who are considered the Avatars of Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai and are also some of the most powerful cards they use throughout the course of the series. They would be able to gain their own pages since they are notable among Aichi and Kai's decks. Notable Units can also be units that are consistently used by their cardfighters throughout the course of the franchise and/or Units that come from Vanguard lore. -They are Units being used to provide scaling for other Units. Examples would be if a Grade 1 Unit performs a hypersonic speed feat and it gets scaled to comparable/superior Grade Units. Or more specifically, if a Unit such as Blaster Blade performs a Mountain Level feat against Dragonic Overlord and that gets scaled to Dragonic Overlord for being comparable to Blaster Blade. Any Unit that does not fit either of these criteria will not be allowed to have their own page so we do not end up cluttering the site with pointless profiles; they will be included in the pages of the cardfighters that use them in their decks. -For the scaling aspect of a Units feats, the best and most reasonable way to scale Units to each other would be to scale them in accordance to their grades (Grade 3's > Grade 2's > Grade 1's > Grade 0s) since the Grade of Units explicitly tiers them from weakest to strongest in the Vanguard game itself. Grade 0's would be the weakest and Grade 3's would be the strongest. Whatever a Grade 0 does would be replicable by any higher grade Units, just as a Grade 2 Unit could do whatever a Grade 1 unit performs at, and so on for Grade 3's and Grade 4's. However, this can lead to very arbitrary scaling, so this needs to be handled carefully. The best way to handle this is that scaling Units via their grades should only apply to the units that are within the same deck they are in for a specific Cardfighter, instead of just scaling to any Unit from any Cardfighter. We'll give you a random scenario so you can see what our solution is more clearly. Example: In a cardfight, Aichi's Blaster Blade performs a 7-A a feat. Blaster Blade is a Grade 2 unit from the Royal Paladin clan, so would any Grade 3 and Grade 4 Royal Paladin upscale from Blaster Blades feat? No. Would any Unit that is Grade 3 or Grade 4 in general upscale from Blaster Blades feat? No to that as well. Only the units in Aichi's decks would be upscaled from Blaster Blade's feat or scale towards it. Why? Because Blaster Blade is one of Aichi's most powerful units in the series and is only doing the feat while battling on Aichi's behalf. That means only Aichi's specific Royal Paladin Units should benefit from each other's feats, not just any cardfighter who uses a Royal Paladin deck or any Grade 3 - 4 Unit in general. Aichi's Grade 3 and 4 Units can scale above Blaster Blade's feat, but not units used by random people. Otherwise, any cardfighter that's average at best or uses Royal Paladin units would suddenly have their units scale to 7-A, which is ridiculous. So now we get to this question: How do we scale the cardfighters then? Cardfighters: Coming directly from the previous point, we explained that the feats Units do can scale to higher grade/lower grade units, but only units that are in the same deck as the Unit that performed the feat. So how exactly would cardfighters be able to scale then? An easy solution to this would be that the cardfighters would need to be comparable to the cardfighter that has the unit who did the feat in their decks. And by "comparable", we don't mean just winning one cardfight against them but actually consistently comparing to them and being on their level of strength and skill. This is where it becomes an exception and is not just purely based on game-mechanics. We'll reuse the previous example: Aichi's Blaster Blade performs a 7-A feat, which scales to his Grade 3 and 4 units in his deck. Then Toshiki Kai comes and uses his Kagero Deck to battle Aichi's Royal Paladin deck. Even though random cardfighters cannot scale to the feats Aichi's units pull off, Kai's units would be able to scale to Aichi's units. Why? Because as a cardfighter, Kai's power and skills are just as great as Aichi's. They are rivals, consistently around the same level, can defeat each other in cardfights, and constantly improve throughout the course of the series. Kai has more than enough justification to be comparable to Aichi, so the units of his deck can scale to Aichi's units despite being from a different clan. This also goes for any other cardfighter who is legitimately on their level, close to their level, or beyond them at any point in the series, such as Misaki and Kamui, Aichi and Kai's teammates from Q4. The kind of scaling that we would not allow would be if a random cardfighter, that's generally treated as fodder, comes and defeats an experienced player only once or twice. Unlike the example above, this case would only be someone defeating another person because of being lucky, which is easily just game mechanics or Plot Induced Stupidity. They are not consistently on the level of the person they defeated and thus should not scale. -Finally, like how the units should be treated, this will also go for the Cardfighters. The only cardfighters who should be getting pages on the Wikia are cardfighters that are notable, important, and/or improve throughout the course of the series. Not cardfighters who are gag characters or generally treated as fodder. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters *ProfessorKukui4Life *TISSG7Redgrave *The 2nd Existential Seed *LinkSlayerLvX *Tunir uchiha *AstralKing7 Opponents Neutral Character Profiles Cardfighters Team Q4 Aichi and Blaster Blade.png|'Aichi Sendou'|link=Aichi Sendou Toshiki_Kai_-_Blazing_Flare.png|'Toshiki Kai'|link=Toshiki Kai Katsuragi_Kamui_-_Asura_Kaiser.jpg|'Kamui Katsuragi'|link=Kamui Katsuragi Misaki_with_Goddess_of_The_Full_Moon,_Tsukuyomi.jpg|'Misaki Tokura'|link=Misaki Tokura Team Asteroid Suzugamori_Ren_-_Phantom_Blaster_Overlord.jpg|'Ren Suzugamori'|link=Ren Suzugamori Tetsu_Shinjo.jpg|'Tetsu Shinjou'|link=Tetsu Shinjou Asuka_Narumi.png|'Asaka Narumi'|link=Asaka Narumi Kyou_with_Highspeed,_Brakki.jpg|'Kyou Yahagi'|link=Kyou Yahagi Team Caesar Kenji and Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha.png|'Kenji Mitsusada'|link=Kenji Mitsusada Gai Usui.png|'Gai Usui'|link=Gai Usui Yuri Usui.png|'Yuri Usui'|link=Yuri Usui Ultra Rare Kourin Tatsunagi.png|'Kourin Tatsunagi'|link=Kourin Tatsunagi Brilliant Stars Kiriya Bidou.png|'Kiriya Bidou'|link=Kiriya Bidou Hiromi Miyoji.png|'Hiromi Miyoji'|link=Hiromi Miyoji Others Taishi Miwa.png|'Taishi Miwa'|link=Taishi Miwa Units Gallery Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 1 Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 2 Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 3 Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 4 Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 5 Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 6 Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 7 Cardfight!! Vanguard OP 8 Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Season 1 Feats Blog Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Verses Category:Card Users Category:Board Games